entre la vida y la muerte
by joni342
Summary: bueno esta idea esta basada en muchas cosas de mi alocada mente así que bueno en esta historie diego y shira son soldados que se conocen en medio de un apocálipsis zombie ellos se ven atrapados y en la necesidad de escapar de esta nueva plaga que amenasa con acavar con el mundo fic de amor y acción espero que les guste lean para ver que sucede
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, bueno se lo que diran ayer una historia y hoy otra pero bueno estos días la ispiración me llego de la nada así que aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de diego y shira este sera una verción humanizada de ice age en esta diego conoce a shira enmedio de un apocálipsis zombie generada por un virus del ejercito ellos se enamoraran pero al mismo tiempo se veran en la necesidad de sobrevivir a esto bueno espero que les guste los dejo con el primer cap

Son tiempos actuales en los últimos días la medicina experimental tubo un gran avance en el mundo en los últimos días fue utilizada en pruebas humanas extra oficialmente

Con diego: diego y sus amigos son parte del escuadron tactico de busqueda y rescate

Es un día normal de trabajo en la base para diego y sus amigos ellos no tiene mucho que hacer

Diego: entonces esta noche iremos a ver la pelea

Manny: yo si amigo estoy dentro

Jack: no yo estoy fuera debo salir esta noche

Diego: escusas como siempre eh

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la base con shira: ella y sus hermanos son parte del escuadron médico

Shira: bueno y que les parece si hoy salimos en la noche

Guiñon: si como en los viejos tiempos he salir sin rumbo a donde sea no

Raz: si eran bueno tiempos esos

Guiñon: si lástima que ya se acabaron no

Shira: bueno si por lo menos esto no es tan malo que nos falta

Mientras tanto en otra parde la de ciudad de rocport city en el hospital comienzan a llegar más y más pasientes enfermando de una manera extraña y pereciendo después

Doctor: vamos rápido lo perdemos...

Doctor 2: ya ya se nos fue este es el número 56 que muere así

Doctor: siguen llegando más pasientes vamos vamos

Luego en otro lado un policia y un médico llevan un cadaver hacia una avitación pero este cadaver comienza a moverse los tipos no se percatan de esto

Luego este muerde la mano del médico tomandolo y lanzandose sobre él. El policia que estaba saca su arma y le dispara atres veces este no muere y se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el policia este policia dispara todas las balas de su arma asertando en el pecho pero sin efecto luego este " zombie " ataca al policia mordiendolo en el cuello y matandolo

Una hora después

En las noticias aparece el caus en las calles la gente sin razón se devoran unos a otros de forma violenta las personas corren y disparan contra esas cosas pero las balas no causan efecto

Con diego:

Mike: oyeron eso estan movilizando a toda la base

Diego: so lo sé. Dice alistando su equipo y armamento

Manny: que crees que pase ?

Sid: no lo sé pero seguro es algo importante

Luego todos los militares estan con el general para recibir ordenes sobre la situación que sucede

General: ok tenemos una situación desconocida pero peligrosa

Diego: de que se trata

General: a las 900 horas se reportaron mas de 100 casos de enfermos extraños

Jason: y que tiene que ver

General: la situación se salio de control tenemos una plaga de quién sabe que pero estan en las calles corriendo por todos lados

Diego: que es lo que tenemos que hacer ?

General: ok los dividimos en equipos sea lo que sean esas cosas no pueden salir de la ciudad así que escuadron tango pongan una barricada que no salga nadie que se comporte raro... Escuadron alpha y escuadron bravo su misión sera ir a la ciudad y encontrar tanto sobreviviente puedas luego salgan de ahí

Diego: oye quien es del escuadron bravo ?

Shira: soy yo por que

Diego el queda sin palabras al ver a shira pero no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que venia

Shira: y tú quien eres

Diego: a soy en sargento diego

General: vamos que mierdas esperan tendran tiempo de hablar después

Luego el escudron compuesto por diego y shira y sus hombres salen en un helicoptero hacia el centro de la ciudad... Ellos van en el helicotéro y decienden en el centro de la ciudad

Ellos bajan del helicoptéro el helicotéro aciende de nuevo y se marcha ellos comienzan a avansar por las callen hacia una colonia donde estavan evacuando

Shira: contra que crees que nos enfrentemos ?

Diego: no tengo idea

Shira: que crees que sea ?

Diego: no sé pero luego de mucha experiencia se que no saves que creer

Luego ellos siguen avansando la gente corre sin control por las calles hasta que llegan a una calle donde todo se queda silensio

Luego una persona sale de un callejon caminando hacia diego y shira de manera extraña

Raz: oigan ahí a las 2

Diego: alto no se mueva quedese quieto. Dice apuntando con su arma

Shira: oye es solo una persona herida

Diego: no oiste lo que dicen... Vamos no se mueva. Dice apuntando

Luego esta persona cae al suelo inconciente

Mike: vamos hay que ayudarlo. Dice iendo hacia el tipo desmallado

Shira: espera lo ayudare yo tambien

Ellos se hacercan al tipo shira revisa su pulso este esta muerto luego este regresa a la vida y ve a mike en esta distraido el zombien toma la mano y muerde a mike

Mike: mierda desgraciado. Dice lavantandoce

El y shira se levantan y apuntan al hombre este se levanta

Diego: abran fuego. Todos le disparan a este tipo en el pecho despedazondolo la sangre salpica de su cuarpo luego cae al sulo

Mike: que diablos fue eso ese infeliz me mordio

Shira: estas bien dejame ver. Dice viendo la mano de mike

Manny: eee chicos ese maldito no esta muerdo

Ellos ven y el zombien se levanta con todo el pecho lleno de sangre por todos lados

Diego le vuelve a disparar pero el zombien no cae y luego le dispara en la cabeza

Shira: que rayos esta pasando

Luego ellos ven a sus alrededores y estan rodeados de barios zombies que los ven

Shira: que rayos pasa ?

Diego: no tengo idea

Manny: que hacemos ?

Luego los zombien corren hacia ellos

Diego: abran fuego

Ellos comienzan a disparar contra los zombien la sangre salpica de ellos pero las balas no causan efecto unos can pero se levantan de nuevo

Sid: y si mejor corremos

Diego y shira: si corramos

Ellos comienzan a correr por las callen disparando contra los zombien pero cada vez aparecen más y más por las callen Ellos corren hacia un callejon pero se ven rodeados

Guiñon: estamos rodeados

Shira: vamos por allá a esa casa. Dice señalando una casa

Diego: si vamos. El derriba la puesta y entra estran a la casa

Shira: no hay nadie aqui

Sid: amigos ahi vienen nos siguen todavia

Diego: carajo vamos por donde escapamos

Shira: vienden tambien desde atras... Y si nos escondemos en el sótano ?

Diego: mierda vamos al sótano. Ellos luego se esconden en el sotano justo antes de que los zombies entren

Manny: que paso que fue eso

Shira: no puede ser esto no puede ser real

Diego: entonces todos estamos muy drogados he... Shhhh silencio hay uno afuera

Shira: que hay un que afuera ?

Diego: hay una de esas mierdas caminando justo frente la puerta

Sid: que y por que no le disparas

Diego: no no. El ve atraves de la ranura y luego el zombien se va caminando

Shira: que sucede ?

Diego: ya se fue o eso creo... Ok saldre a ver ... Shira quedate en la puerta si algo que no sea yo se acerca que no sea yo matalo

Shira: ok

Luego diego sale de la casa y camina con mucho cuidado por los pasillos apuntando con su arma, el llega hasta la sala y no ve nada

Luego un zombien se lanza sobre el y lo derriba su arma cae al suelo este trata de morderlo diego lo toma del cuello con una mano y con la otra trata de tomar su arma el no la alcansa luego el toma su pistola y le dispara el el pecho luego se levanta y le dispara en la cabeza

Shira: que paso ? Dice saliedo del sótano

Diego: hay no salgamos rápido rápido. Dice viendo a la ventana el ve como muchos zombien se acercan a la casa

Diego comienza a disparar derribando a barios mientras que los demás salen luego el sale corriendo junto con shira

Ellos regresan de nuevo a las calles pero se topan con muchos más zombiens

Diego: eeee cubrance en los autos vamos pidan refuerzos

Ellos se cubren y les disparan a los zombien que se asercan casa vez más y más a donde ellos estaban

Guiñon: usemos las granada

Diego: entendido

Ellos lanzan 6 granadas hacia todos lados estas explotan matando a barios zombiens pero no fue lo suficiente se asecaban más aún

Shira: no cirvio de mucho

Diego: ok movamonos hacia allá

Ellos corren hacia un edificion mientras disparan y hullen de los zombien que se hacercan más y más

Shira: estamos rodeados no tenemos salida

Diego: a demonies disparen disparen no paren de disparar

Ellos comienzan a disparar contra todos los zombien que se asercan ellos disparan sus armas la sangre sale de ellos y barios son derribados pero se vuelben a levantar y se asercan más

To be continued

Bueno amigos eso fue el primer capítulo de la nueva historia ojalá les haya gustado si si diganmélo y bueno espero que les haya gustado bueno los espero en el siguiente capítulo cuidense todos ya saben de nuevo espero que el capítulo les haya gustado bueno cuidense and see you lather


	2. Chapter 2

Hola saludos a todos amigos, bueno una disculpa si me tarde en actualizar esta historia pero me fanta tiempo últimamente así que bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta nueva historia ya sabem les agradesco sus reviews y espero que les guste los dejo con este capítulo

Con diego y shira

Ellos disparaban con todo lo que podian pero los zombies no se detenian y se asercaban cada vez más y más

Manny: son demaciados se nos asercan mucho

Shira: por el callejon vamos rápido

Ellos entran a un callejon si dejar de disparar pero no logran eliminar a ni un zombien hasta que ven que el callejon no tiene salida

Diego: mierda atrapados

Shira: no hay salida que vamos a hacer ?

Diego: hacer nuestra propia salida. El apunta a la pared con su lanzador de granada y dispara derribando la pared

Ellos siguien huiendo y disparando pero eran ya muchos como para tratar de detenerlos

Diego: ok ya solo corran rápido lo más rápido que puedan

Ellos comienzan a corren aún, los seguian ellos de muy serca pero ellos seguian corriendo

Diego: hay que buscar donde ocultarnos ya rápido rápido

Shira: por ahí. Dice señalando una estación de gasolina

Diego: vamos rápido

Ellos entran a la estación y su colocan en las ventanas para cubrir su aréa

Shira: estaremos seguros aquí ?

Diego: no lo sé... Vigilen sus vectores y que nada raro se aserque

Shira: ok . Ellos vigilan pero no ven que se hacerque nada al aréan

Diego: ok hay que pedir un helicóptero o algo para que nos saque de este lugar

Shira: si es mejor

Manny: ok tratare de hacer contacto con la base

Luego mike comienza a escupir un poco de sangre pero esta estaba rara

Shira: estás bien

Mike: si eso creo no lo sé

Manny: aquí escuadron alpha necesitamos una extracción el helicóptero de immediato

Base: negativo la extracción es imposible en este momento se tomarab medidas de precausion tactica

Shira: y eso que quiere decir ?

Diego: que cerraran la siudad que no vendran por nosotros eso es

Shira: que no nos van a dejar aquí o si

Diego: eso quieren hacer

Sid: lo más probable es que después manden todo a la mierda

Shira: a que se refieren

Diego: a qué quizá se les ocurra volar tosa la ciudad entera

Shira: no creo que sean capaces de hacer eso

Raz: no sera

Luego mike cae al suelo todos se asercan a ver que es lo que le pasa el pierde la conciencia

Shira: vamos no se que tiene hay que pedir ayuda

Diego: vamos no dejen que muera

Shira: ya es tarde no sé que le paso

Manny: oigan silencio creo que se hacercan

Ellos se mueveb rápidamente a las ventanas y ven a muchos zombiens que se hacercan hacia ellos

Shira: o rayos que hacemos disparamos ?

Diego: no no no nos oiran y podrian atacarnos

Ellos se quedan en silencio para que no los oigan pero a sus espaldas mike se levanta como un zombie shira lo ve

Shira: mike ?

Diego: que sucede ?

Ellos ven a mike el se levanta y los ve con una mirada perdida y ojos sangrientos y perdidos

Diego: mike ? Estas bien ?

Luego mike se abalanza contra ellos diego y shira le disparan una de las balas le da en la cabeza matandolo

Shira: que rayos fue eso

Manny: señores hay que salir de aquí

Luego ellos ven a la ventana y ven como barios zombies se acercan a ellos corriendo

Diego: hay que salir de aquí vamos rápido

Ellos corren y salen de su escondite mientras los zombies los seguian ellos disparan derribando zombien pero no matandolos

Shira: no podemos corren por toda la ciudad que hacemos ?

Diego: lo único que podemos ocultarnos en algun lado

Shira: en dónde ?

Ellos corren y entran a un edificio y cierran las puertas

Diego: hay que subir y asegurarnos que esto este libre

Luego ellos suben y se aseguran que no haya nada en el edificio luego manny pide una extracción

Diego: que dijieron ?

Manny: nada no pueden mandar personal si no eliminan la amenasa en 12 horas limpiaran la zona

Guiñon: como que limpiar la zona te refieres

Diego: si a que los infelizes lanzaran bombas sobre este lugar

Shira: que bomba atomica ?

Diego: lo mas probable es que si

Shira: entonces que demonios haremos no podemos huir de una exploción atómica

Diego: hay que salir de aquí no saldremos caminando solo así

Sid: la base queda a unos no se 2 días caminando estamos fritos

Diego: podemos llegar a algun lado donde haya un helicóptero

Shira: el aeropuerto que tal ahí

Diego: si pero debemos llegar rápido tenemos 11 horas más o menos así que recuenten sus armas sus municiones y saldremos de aquí cuanto antes

Shira: ok entendido

Raz: si ya comprendimos pero piensan ir caminando

Diego: saldremos de noche... Con la vicion nocturna sin ruido

Guiñon: perdiste la cabeza salir de noche nos haran mierda

Diego: no si somos silenciosos y vamos con cautela

Shira: y crees que nos de tiempo de llegar a la base

Diego: si no nos da tiempo no sera muy bueno es mejor salir cuanto antes

Luego ellos esperan que llege la hora de salir buscando un aeropuerto para salir y escapar de la ciudad

Shira: crees que saldremos de esta ?

Diego: si seguramente pero devemos cuidarnos las espaldas hay que descansar un rato tenemos mucho que recorrer

Shira: si esta bien

Ellos toman agua y se preparan hasta que llega la tarde y ellos se preparan para salir

Luego ellos salen de el edificio con sumo silencio sin alertar a nada ni a nadie ellos caminaban barias cosas autos y otras cosas se incendiaban

Ellos caminaron bastante parte del camino sin toparce con nada ni nadie

Shira: esta demaciado calmado esto no me gusta para nada

Diego: si es raro muy silencioso

Jason: pero si se los digo esto va a acabar con toso

Luego de la nada un zombie ataca a jason abalanzandoce sobre el y derribandolo jason toma una pistola u le dispara al zombien cuatro veces y una más en la cabeza

Diego: que mierdas dije sobre los tiros

Shira: no creo que sea momento de preocuparnos por eso

Luego ellos ven como se les acercan los zombien

Shira: mierda hay que correr

Ellos comienzan a corren con la mayor fuerza que pueden ellos disparaban al mismo tiempo pero no podian perder a los zombies

Diego: alto dispare

Ellos se detienen y comienzan a disparar a todos lados mientras avansan pero no es suficiente

Shira: en el auto bus huimos en el

Diego: ok vallan jason enciendelo nosotros te cubriremos

Jason entra al auto bus y luego diego shira y los demás comienzan a disparar contra todos los zombiens que se asercan ellos disparan con todo lo que tiene

Jason: ya esta vamos suban rápido

Ellos suben al auto bus y comiezan a hui con dirección al aeropuerto los zombien los seguian ellos disparaban por las ventanas hasta que pierden a los zombien

Shira: los perdimos ?

Jason: por un momento si pero nos toparemos con otros creo

Diego: eso no importa ahora llevanos al aéropuerto vamos

Jason: consideralo echo

Ellos conducen hasta llegar al aeropuerto pero al llegar se encuentra con otro problema... Ellos ven y el camino esta repleto de zombien

Shira: bueno nadie penso en un plan b

Diego: no nadie penso en un maldito plan b antes de venir

Sid: tengo una idea

Shira: y cual es ?

Sid: disparale a todos los desgraciaso y acabarlos que les parece

Luego diego y shira se ven ambos y asienten col la cabeza para indicar que estaban de acuerdo

Luego ellos salen del auto bus los zombien comienzan a ir contra ellos ellos disparan todo lo que tienen derribando y matandolos

Ellos avanzan hasta llegar a la pista donde havia un helicóptero

Diego: cubranme yo me encargo

Shira: saves volar ?

Diego: noooo. El sube y comienza a encender la aeronave

Mientras tanto los demás disparan contra los zombien que se les hacercan ellos no dejan de disparar la sangre salpica por todos lados

To be continued

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap y disculpa si tarde en actualizar pero me ha faltado tiempo bueno cuidense see you lather


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos, saludos a todos, bueno amigos por fin terminó mis exámenes así que podre actualizar unas historias no todos los días pero si un poco seguido bueno sin más que decir los dejo con este capítulo espero que les guste comensamos

Con diego y shira

Ellos llegarón al aeropuerto y a la pista donde havia un helicoptéro, diego sube a la cabina de este y comienza a encender los sistemas mientras que shira y los otros disparan contra los zombies que se acercaban a ellos

Shira: diego rápido - dice mientras dispara contra los zombies que se asercan -

Diego: ya voy ya voy !

Ellos disparan luego las aspas del helicoptéro comienzan a girar ellos suben a la aeronave mientras que se asercan muchos zombies, diego comienza a elevarce los zombies se asercaban y shira manny y sid disparan contras ellos derribando a barios zombies y dejandolos tirados

Luego el helicoptéro se eleva y se aleja del aeropuerto

Shira: cuanto tiempo falta para el bombaso - le dice a diego -

Diego: unos 30 minutos quiza no se si llegamos

Shira: eso espero

Ellos avansan y se hacercan a la base ellos esperaban refugiarce y que la bomba destruyera el virus, Pero a medida que ellos se acercan a la base comienzan a perder la esperanza de eso

Diego: amigos no creo que haya quedado algo en la base

Shira: de que hablas ?

Raz: si no digas locuras

Diego: veanlo por si mismos

Ellos ven hacia enfrente, los autos aviónes y helicopteros de la base estaban embueltos en llamás, havian cuerpos tirados por todos lados

Diego: creo que el plan de contención no servira, hay que aterrizar para ver si hayamos algo q nos sirva

Shira: mmmm si no tenemos muchas balas hay que buscar

Diego aterriza a como puede el helicoptéro al aterrizar ellos decienden de este, ellos bajan apuntando pero no se veia más que fuego cuerpos y sangre

Ellos comienza a registrar todo en busca de algun sobreviviente pero a medida que siguen buscando no encuentras más que muertos y sangre

Diego: no hay nada aquí, todo quedo destrozado, nadie sobrevivio - dice al ver que todo al rededor -

Shira: no puede ser que todo termine así más de algun lugar debe de estar bien

Manny: si el cielo

Shira: hablo encerio ¡ Debemos buscar algun lado que no este con esas cosas

Diego: y que hacemos nos subimos al helicopéto así nomas y esperamos a ver a donde llegamos espetando que no haya nada ahí

Shira: pues creo que es mejor que quedarnos aquí a esperar

Raz: y si talves vienen a rescatarnos ?

Diego: nadie vendra si queda alguien con vida buscara alejarse de aquí

Shira: y creo que el lo que nosotros deberiamos de hacer

Diego: ok pero necesitamos comida provisiones busquen armas y municiones y alguien que busque un mapa para ver a donde podemos ir

Luego ellos comienzan a buscar provisiones y toman todas las armas y todas municiones que puedan llevar con ellos, luego ellos suben al helicoptéro con la esperanza de llegar a algun lugar dónde no hubieran zombies

Ellos toman lo que pueden y suben al helicoptéro diego lo pone en el aire o comienzan a avansar, ellos vuelan por barias horas sobre la ciudad pero a medida que avnasaban sus esperanzas disminuian

La ciudad estaba colmada de cuerpos e incendios todos se quemaba y mucha de las personas eran zombiens

Diego: tenemos problemas señores en nivel de combustible es bajo y hay que aterrizar

Shira: pues aterriza no ?

Diego: el problema es que abajo esta lleno de esas cosas no podremos volver a llenar el tanque tendremos que huir

Shira: entonces que haremos ? - dice al ver que no tenian muchas opciones -

Diego: preparence para correr y disparar

Luego diego aterriza el helicoptero en un parque el ruido de el helicoptéro hace que barios zombies se acerquen, diego shira y los demás bajan del helicoptero y corren en silencio

Manny: maldita sea si no nos oyen sera un milagro

Diego: entonces callate !- Le dice a manny -

Ellos avnazan si ser descubiertos pero debian buscar un lugar donde refugiarce para pasar la noche

Diego: caminemos hacia allá el bar

Shira: y por que a un bar ?

Diego: tienes alguna mejor idea ?

Shira: no el bar esta bien

Ellos entran a este lugar y bloquean las puertas con lo que pueden al igual que las ventanas

Manny: crees que esto los detenga - dice viendo todo lo que colocaron -

Diego: no

Manny: entonces por que lo pusimos ?

Diego: peor es nada - dice caminando a donde estaba shira -

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con sus hermanos

Diego: estan bien ?

Shira: pues solo por que pasamos todo el día peliando con zombies si no fuera por eso si estaria bien

Diego: bueno por lo menos no estan heridos, estare arriba

Shira: en la terrasa por que ?

Diego: solo vere como esta todo fuera manny ven conmigo

Manny: ya voy

Ellos suben al techo y ven que no haya nana serca pero ellos solo ven a lo lejos unos zombies que andaban en las calles

Diego: esto se ve muy muy mal - dice viendo el panorama -

Manny: si ya me di cuenta... Cuanto crees que dure esto osea nos ocultamos aqui o salimos que haremos ?

Diego: no lo sé, no tengo idea, creo que esperaremos y quedemonos en silencio

Luego ellos entran de nuevo mientras que guardan silencio para que los zombies no los oyeran

Diego: señores, deveremos esperar aquí unos días quiza tenemos proviciones si las cosas no mejoran tendremos que salir

Shira: y crees que alguien nos rescate ?

Diego: eso lo dudo

Raz: y crees que esto sea solo aquí o en algun lugar más tambien ?

Diego: eso si no puedo saverlo lo que si se es que no tenemos muchas balas así que hay que tratar evitar confrontarnos con esas cosas

Shira: y como cuanto crees que podamos ocultarnos aquí

Diego: por lo menos hasta mañana cuando podamos ver que pasa

Shira: mañana y si las cosas empeoran que haremos ?

Diego: no podremos hacer nada... Hay que tratar de descansar y mañana pensare en algo

Luego ellos se disponian a tratar de descansar para ver cuan seria su plan de acción de día siguiente. Diego estaba viendo por una ventana el esperaba algo alguna señal de personas sobrevivientes

Shira: que esperas ver - dice acercandoce a diego -

Diego: rayos me asustaste - dice viendo a shira -

Shira: lo siento... Que esperas ver afuera ?

Diego: cualquier cosa que nos de una ventaja contra esas cosas

Shira: y no crees que deberias descansar, estamos a salvo no nos encontraran ni entraran si hacer ruido

Diego: lo sé pero igual no puedo dormir nada

Shira: trata ven no te quedes aquí solo

Diego: no encerio preferiria quedarme aqui

Shira: bueno entonces quedate

Diego: no no no mejor me voy contigo pero

Luego ellos se sientan en el suelo y dejan sus rifles a un lado

Diego deja su rifle pero saca su pistola y la carga

Shira: oye y el arma no dormiras con ella en la mano verdad ?

Diego: mmmm si pensaba hacer eso

Shira: haz lo que quieras, solo trata de descansar

Diego: si eso tratare... Solo antes debo decirte algo

Shira: que es ?

Diego: olvidalo si, mejor solo descansa

Luego ellos se quedan tratando de dormir. Ellos duermen hasta la mañana siguiente al día siguiente ellos se alistan

Diego: shira despierta ven vamos arriba a ver

Shira: que vamos a ver

Diego: como estan las cosas afuera

Ellos suben y ven hacia las calles y lo unico que ven son barios zombies que estaban en las calles y ni una señal de gente viva

Diego: esto no me gusta nada

Shira: a mi tampoco

Continuara

Bueno amigos esto fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y lamento si no actualize en estos días pero ya estoy de vuelta así que ya me veran más por acá bueno los espero en el siguiente capítulo see you lather


End file.
